


A Beautiful Mess

by demonsstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Shelter Castiel, Build up in realationship, Denial of Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsstiel/pseuds/demonsstiel
Summary: Their story might be a mess, but hey at least they have a story.





	A Beautiful Mess

**Intros**

Castiel Novak. One of the most talked about people, but always in a positive, good way. Everyone who met him loved him. Tall and sleek. Honestly most well known for his bright blue eyes. Legend says someone could fall in love with him just by looking at him. Dean Winchester definitely wasn't one to argue with that statement.

 

Dean Winchester. The badass. Intense green eyes, like an emerald in just the right light. Known for not making the best choices and regretting it all in the morning. No one could ever tell what he was going to do in the dark. Everything changed the night Castiel showed up to the party.

**Chapter 1: First glance**

"Come on, Cas! You never leave the apartment. If you really don't like it after an hour we can leave." Charlie grasped at the older boys shirt. The redhead even went as far as to stick out her bottom lip at the taller man, really pleading now.  
"Why do we even have to go? I started a book about bees the other day and I would rather just read. You could watch videos about D&D while I read and we could make popcorn. That sounds so much better than a party that is mainly horny straight guys grinding against skinny blonde chicks." Cas pouted back at Charlie, really trying his hardest to get out of this party.  
"When was the last time you had some serious fun?" She asked him. Castiel loved his best friend for many reasons. One of them for how much she cared about him but this was one time where he really just wanted to kick her out of their shared apartment.  
"Um...Tuesday." He told her with total confidence.  
"Uh huh, ok. What happened on Tuesday?"  
"I bought my book about bees!" He flashed her a grin, knowing he was being a total smartass.  
"Dude I mean like laughed so hard you almost peed?" She kept pushing at this party and the more Charlie talked the more he was willing to go.  
"If I'm being honest, it was probably some time with you."  
His mind wandering to all great times he and Charlie had. The time where Charlie almost tripped over a bird walking down the street at 3 am eating a donut. She was so focused on her donut she closed her eyes and nearly face planted. Almost everytime he had what he thought was the best night ever it was with Charlie. One of the most memorable times to him was when his ex cheated and left him after just over a year together and Charlie helped him through it. Cas and Meg met at a coffee shop and had just celebrated one year when he found out she cheated on him. He couldn't even look at her. Cas remembered that night so well. The tears, the confusion, the screaming, the broken glass. All of it came flooding back. In the middle of his living room a year later it felt like it just happened. The tears came instantly. The gasp of breath came shortly after. Charlie looked at him with confusion but didn't hesitate for a second to pull her best friend into her arms just like she did that night. Cas sobbed into her shoulder and cried for a few minutes before pulling himself out of her arms and wiping his face.  
"Let's go to this party." He told her in a shaky voice.  
"Cas, are you sure? You just had a breakdown in the middle of our living room." Charlie looked at him with complete worry and her shirt was wet on the shoulder from his tears.  
"Yes. I think it would be good for me. I can't sit here and feel pity about Meg when she's probably fucking some random guy right now." He laughed at the thought of being with Meg again and he suddenly realized what happened was for the better either way.  
"Ohhh, that's what that was about." She said finally understanding. He slowly nodded at her. Charlie pulled her best friend in for a hug after wiping the rest of the tears from his face. "Go get ready. Tonight is going to be so much fun!" She gave him a playful push towards his room and started to make her way to her own room.  
Cas walked with a little pep in his step to his room.  
"Maybe tonight I'll find someone to fall in love with someone." He thought, a smile on his face. Then a not so pleasant thought made a way into his mind. "It's so unlikely I find someone at a random party. If anything who would ever really love me for me. I'm pointless." Tears made their way to the brink of the boys face. He looked up, blinking a few times in order to make them go away.  
Castiel stepped into his bathroom and flipped on the light. Taking a look in the mirror, he laughed. His face was pink and tear stained from crying. He turned on the sink and proceeded to wash his face. Once he finished he took a second to dry his face off.  
"You got this, Cas. You're going to go out and have fun. Stop worrying." He gave himself a talk and then went off to find a new outfit. Cas didn't think he should wear sweatpants and a save the bees shirt to a party on a Friday night. He had to look good. Who know what the night had in store for him.

Charlie and Cas stepped out of a taxi in front of fairly large home. In the day time without a party going on Cas thought it would be a nice house but in its current state, it looked rather rough. There was music playing loud enough to the point where the neighbors could clearly hear all the words. There was a lot of people everywhere, one or two passed out in the lawn. The rest of people had drinks in hand and were definitely partying. As he guessed earlier there was some straight guys grinning on thin blonde chicks and as he saw this he left out a little giggle. He looked over at Charlie and gave her a grin and nodded his head at her, telling her he was ok and feeling good. She nodded back at him and they started to make their way into the house. The door was open and the duo walked in, ready to see what the night was holding for them. As soon as Charlie walked into the door she was approached by someone wearing a gamer shirt. "Cas, this is my friend Dorthy!" Charlie smiled at the tall man and introduce the two people. Cas shook her hand and said it was nice to meet her.  
"Do you mind if I steal her for a second? Dorthy asked Castiel with a smile.  
"Of course not! Go have fun you two." He smiled at both of them and watched them watched away.  
After Charlie left he really had no clue what to do with himself. When he looked around he saw pretty much everyone had a drink in their hand. He decided to join the party and started to wander to find the kitchen for a drink. He found the kitchen a minute later and found some cups. Picking up a cup he looked for a drink to put in said cup. He found a few different types of soda and some more adult drinks as well. Cas had just turned 22 a few months ago so he thought why the heck not. Cas picked up some whiskey, poured a bit, and filled the rest with ginger ale. After getting his drink he started to walk out of the kitchen and found himself outside sitting by a fire. There wasn't many people out back and Cas much preferred the calmness of the fire and an occasional snort from a very drunk girl and her friends who were also sitting by the fire. Cas sat and basked in the warmth coming from the fire and the other type of warmth in his throat from his drink. He just sat and tried not to focus on the craziness of the loud party in the house.

Dean was standing inside the house, feeling way more wasted then he was letting on. He had just finished his second drink, not to mention all the countless shots. He looked out the window and was just looking around, think about how we was ready to go home with some random girl and have some fun. This was like every other Friday night for Dean. Party, drink, drink more, and take someone home. He never took the same girl or the occasional boy home twice. Dean had been doing really well with being a good well rounded man until his ex left him. Lisa was his world and he was crushed when she found someone else, who happened to be a woman. He had never seen it coming. Lisa being gay? Literally had never crossed his mind once.  
"I gotta get put of here." He quietly said out loud and took another drink, looking out the window. He found his eyes wandering to the fire place and a man sitting by it. "Maybe tonight I'll take him home." Dean thought. At a first glance this man looked nothing but basic and boring but for some reason Dean felt somewhere deep down there was something more to this random guy and he just wanted to know more. The more you know, right? He started to make his way outside and kept studying the man from afar. He was wearing a white plain shirt and some black pants. Plain and simple. "Nice." He thought. The stranger had nice sleek black hair swept up out of his forehead and a sharp jawline. Dean wasn't able to tell anything else out about him.  
"Here goes nothing." He said under his breath, took another swig, and he tapped the man on his broad shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Cas kindly ask the new person.  
"Have you seen Sam?" The man asked him. "Holy shit." Dean thought to himself the second the new man turned around. Dean has never thought a guy was stunning but this one fore sure was. Instantly the first thing he noticed was his eyes. Shining so bright in the darkness. His hair was messy but neat all at the same time. Even his eyebrows were prefect. Suddenly Dean almost felt self conscious.  
"I'm very sorry, but I don't know who Sam is." Cas smiled at the man in a apologetic way.  
"Shit. He's my ride home. Well that sucks." He chuckled. "I'm Dean by the way." Dean circled around the couch to take a seat next to Cas. As the girls sitting on the opposite side of the fire realized who had just walked up Cas heard a slight gasp from all the girls but he didn't really think much of it.  
"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Castiel." He moved over a bit, making room for Dean and he stuck his hand out to shake Deans. Dean fit his hand into Cas' and gave it a firm shake.  
"Like the angel?" Dean smiled at him and for some odd reason Castiels stomach did a little flip at the sight of that smile but he pushed that feeling aside.  
"Yes! All my other siblings have angelic names as well and since I was born on a Thursday my parents deiced on Castiel." Cas smiled at Dean and Dean returned the same smile.  
"Your name backstory is way cooler than mine. I'm named after my grandmother, Deanna." He chuckled and took a sit from the drink in his hand.  
"It's not bad to be named after family remembers."  
"You're right. It's not bad. I didn't mean to make it seem like that if I did. What are you drinking?" He asked.  
"A little bit of whiskey and some ginger ale. What about you?" Cas asked him back.  
"Dude, no clue. I just randomly found this cup a few minutes ago after finishing my first two so I just took this one." He laughed and took a drink.  
"So Dean. My question for you is instead of looking for your ride home you are sitting, chatting with me. Why is that?" Cas questioned.  
"Because I don't feel like looking for my moose of a bother and if I'm going to be some what drunk I might as well do it with someone who's cute." He winked as Cas and gave him another grin. His smile was stunning. Pearly white perfect teeth. The ones someone would see in a tooth paste commercial. Cas' stomach did another little flip and he slightly blushed.  
"You think I'm cute?" Cas questioned him.  
"Heck yeah. Have you seen yourself?" He laughed. "Why are you asking?" Dean could tell his flirting was working but it just felt wrong. Trying to seduce him and take him home, knowing if he did there was very little chance they would talk again after the night was over.  
"You seem like a typical douchbag dude. You seem like the type of person I would expect to be wasted and in a corner making out with someone who you will never talk to again." Cas admitted.  
"If we are being honest, I usually am. But I showed up to this party late tonight and I'm glad I did. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here." Dean told Cas, looking into his eyes.  
"Oh wow. That was so cheesy. I also just didn't expect you to be into guys. You just don't seem like that kind of guy."  
"Don't judge a book by its cover." He winked for who knows how many times and it was driving Cas nuts.  
"DEANNNNNNNNN! DEANNNNN!" There was a deep voice calling Dean somewhere in the party and Cas looked at Dean, knowing it must be Sam, his ride home.  
"That must be Sam. That's my brother in case I didn't mention that. I should go find him." Dean stood up and so did Cas. "Can I have your number?" Dean really put himself out there asking someone he just met for their number. This wasn't his plan but for some reason he didn't want to take him home and never see him again. It felt different.  
"I guess, if you want it." Cas laughed a little. Giving someone his number was so unlike Cas. You only live once, right?  
"Here." Dean pulled out his phone, which Cas took and entered his information along with a little bee emoji next to his name. "Why a bee?" Dean asked when he looked at the contact.  
"I have a slight obsession with bees for some reason. I think they are cute." Cas smiled at the thought of going home and reading his new book.  
"Anyway, I'm going to go find Sam and pass out. It was nice to meet you, Cas." Dean flashed his perfect smile again and started to walk away.  
"Goodbye, Dean."  
"So formal, weirdo." Cas could hear Dean chuckle at his formal goodbye as he walked into the house to find his brother.  
Cas took a seat again after checking the time. 10:32 Pm and man was he tired. He didn't have more than a minute to sit down before Charlie came rushing over.  
"WERE YOU TALKING TO DEAN WINCHESTER?" She almost screamed at him, literally jumping with joy.  
"Yes? Is that his last name?" Cas asked her, not understanding why she was so happy.  
"Do you not realize how big of a deal that is?" Charlie had to take a deep breath to calm down.  
"No? I really don't understand what is so big about this." He kept getting more and more confused.  
"Dean is so popular pretty much everywhere. Every girl that looks at him basically falls in love with him." Charlie couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly it made sense why the girls were oohing when Dean showed up. "Did you get his number? Oh by the way I was watching you talk to him the whole time."  
"Charlie, your'e nuts. Yes, I got his number. Please don't flip out and start planning the wedding already. We just met and it probably won't go anywhere. Who knows if we will even talk."  
Cas knew his best friend and he knew that the second she wanted two people together, she w a n t e d it.  
"But I already have the color ideas." She laughed and tried to act pouty.  
"Not gonna happen, haha. I'm ready to go home and read, can we go?" He asked her and then proceeded to yawn, really showing it was past his bed time.  
"I'll call the taxi. One second." She turned and walked away to call.  
As Charlie walked away Castiels phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a random number had texted him a bee emoji. He smiled instantly, thinking about Dean. The one thing he couldn't stop thinking about his bright green eyes and how kind he was for some reason.  
Just to be safe he texted the number back asking if it was Dean. He got a thumbs up emoji back and saved the number in his phone to "Dean" with the same thumbs up emoji.  
"Taxi's here, Cas." Charlie called him as she was walking toward the house. Cas smiled again and slipped his phone back into his pocket, walking to meet Charlie.

Little did he know Dean couldn't stop thinking about Castiels bright blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first ever work on A03! Nice to meet you, my name is Alexis! If you came from my Instagram account (@/demonsstiel) than thank you for stopping by. If you stumbled across my story just randomly, thank you also! I hope you all enjoy "A Beautiful Mess"


End file.
